vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!" Dracula is the antagonist of the Castlevania series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is the current general manager of VGCW after having taken control of the company by force with the help of a group of allies at the end of The Great Tournament. In Castlevania Vlad Ţepeș (AKA Vlad The Impaler or Dracula) was perhaps the most famous (or infamous) ruler of Transylvania, known for the particularly gruesome method he used to keep his enemies from invading. As his name implies, he had the bodies of his fallen enemies skewered on poles and placed next to Transylvania's roads, where all who passed would be able to see. What he wasn't, however, was a vampire. Dracula was as human as anyone else in Transylvania, and is sometimes even considered to be a hero. But that's not the Dracula you wanted to hear about, was it? The Castlevania '''Dracula '''actually is a vampire, and makes no attempt to hide this fact. Like most fictional variants of Dracula, he has a high status among vampires, and is typically the one that the Belmont family needs to take care of whenever anything supernatural decides to start causing problems. He also hates wine glasses and has poor hiding places for his money. In VGCW After a long slumber in darkness, the VGCW crowd and Bazza had given him flesh (once again) and invited him to fight in the ring against Simon Belmont on 2013-02-10. Upon seeing Belmont, Dracula put down his wine glass firmly near the ring's steps and at that moment he had a sudden realization; he must step up his game and not use the same movesets this time. At the beginning, this was a hard concept for him since vampires have a tendency of repetition. But upon getting his shit slapped by a he-man look alike and surviving four of Simon's Holy Crosses, in the final seconds, Dracula finally realized his true power and transformed into a bat. He finally bested Belmont, put an eternal curse on him from a scratch on his back which made him an eternal jobber, and won the match. He then picked up his wine glass he set down earlier and had a celebratory drink. A week later on 2013-02-18, Dracula was invited again to the ring, this time to fight the leader of the bunch. Fans have wondered why Dracula would go after Donkey Kong, but some believe he is related to Simon Belmont in some way. Dracula wasn't as successful this time around. Unable to even bite him, the Count was banana slammed and pinned by DK, losing the match. With the revelation of the Glitch Bomb, Dracula gets added to the list of wrestlers wronged by the illegal move. Dracula appeared in the Royal Rumble during the 2013-02-28 episode where he was the 2nd entrant, but the first man eliminated by Mike "Mayor of Earth" Haggar . His night wasn't finished yet, however, as backstage he told Woody he would go and play with his toys, much to the creepy toy's shock. Dracula then promised Woody he would help make the other wrestlers take Woody seriously when he wants them to go home and play with their toys. This would turn out to be another example of Dracula capturing men's toy's souls and making them his slaves. It soon became apparant that Dracula had ulterior motives as Woody was next seen as a hulking devil monstrosity that would brutally attack those who would not play with their toys. Whether Dracula had direct control over the monster cowboy or if he had just set him loose is unclear, but true to his word, the other wrestlers certainly took Woody seriously. Whatever his plans were for the toy however were quickly put down, as a new wrestler emerged to put an end to the toy's evil ways. Yes, a little wooden puppet named Geno came to take on Woody, and defeated the toy with the aid of the ring's steel steps. Woody seemingly died after Geno defeated him in the ring, leaving Dracula with one less minion. Dracula made his return during the 2013-03-19 show, trying to convince Geno to join him the same way he got Woody to join, but was rebuked. This wouldn't stop Dracula's plans, however, as at the end of the show he was seen talking to a mysterious person and congratulating him for joining a group which could spell the downfall of VGCW. The only hints about this group were that there are now three members and that this mysterious person has a very distinctive laugh... Dracula made an appearance at the end of the 2013-03-26, welcoming a 4th "minion" into his group. At the time, the only clue was that he was "someone unexpected." New World Order All was revealed on the Season 3 finale, when Dracula teamed with a debuting Kefka to take on Raw Power. During the match, Dan Hibiki would take Dracula down and get a hot tag to Mr. Satan. Once he entered the ring, Dan proceeded to lay out his former mentor with a devastating DDT, and then dragged Dracula's arm over him, winning the match for the new group in the process. The crowd was furious with Dan's betrayal. Also during the stream, a now Majin Vegeta was challenged by his former partner Nappa to answer the question of why he betrayed him earlier, and to fight him like a real Saiyan. Vegeta explained that he was tired of being a jobber despite all his work, and wanting to escape mid-card hell, he allied himself with Dracula. Dracula offered both Vegeta and Dan power, turning Vegeta Super Saiyan in the process. Later, during the climatic final fight between Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell, Dan once again interfered several minutes in, knocking out both competitors. He announced that Dracula was staging a coup d'etat, and taking over VGCW by force, using his faction to make him seemingly unstoppable. He made both Vegeta and Dan the #1 contenders for the Casual and VGCW Title respectively, and asked one last question before signing out: Who's going to stop him? The Resurrection of Wrestlevania Dracula issued his first decrees on the 2013-04-17 episode; he allowed his minions, Vegeta and Dan, to switch opponents for their title matches that night at their behest. He also nonchalantly dismissed an angry Adam Jensen (with Gaben in tow) and forced them to team up and face the Elite Two. Dracula went one for three that night; the Elite Two could not contain the Safety Valve and Dan failed to take Red's belt away from him. All was not for naught, however, as Vegeta successfully managed to pry the VGCW Title from Charles Barkley. The next night at first saw Dracula once again dismiss the concerns of a wrestler who barged in his office - this time Barret Wallace, who came in demanding something for securing the runner-up position in the Rumble - with dry mockery and by tossing him a match later on in the night, telling him that he would get a Casual Championship title shot if he won. When time came for the match, Barret was pit in a handicap match against not one, but two opponents: The Practice. It seems like Dracula has a penchant for booking troublemakers and undesirables against villainous tag teams. Before that match, however, we saw that Dracula does not consider failure among his minions to be a laughing matter: he viciously admonished Dan for his defeat the night before and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he had best win his match against "someone who was very eager to get his hands on Dan". Later on, Dan faced Mr. Satan in a Last Man Standing match, a match Dan lost. How Dracula will react to this is unknown. Non-Royal Rumble Record Draculafinisher.gif|Dracula's finisher. Untitled.png|First win Category:Personality